


[斯莉]《坩埚的妙用》

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 对詹姆波特不友好
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]《坩埚的妙用》

推开波特老宅的大门，莉莉扑上来抱住斯内普的脖子。哈利扶着摇篮边缘摇摇晃晃地站着，好奇地看着妈妈热烈地亲吻那个陌生的叔叔。

给了哈利一个保护咒，莉莉一边拉着斯内普往楼上走，一边解他的袍子，黑色的旅行斗篷扔在门口，黑色满是纽扣的袍子扔在楼梯上，在他们喘息着关上卧室门之前，莉莉和斯内普同时挥舞了一下魔杖，两只银色的牝鹿从他们的杖尖飞了出来，围着哈利的摇篮走来走去，哈利开心地睁大眼睛，咯咯笑着伸手去抓守护神。

詹姆回家的时候，正好看到两只修长优雅的银色牝鹿在波特家门厅里愉快地跳来跳去，互相蹭着，大眼睛深情地互相凝视，它们长得一模一样，仿佛是同一个体一分为二。

抬头看了一眼二楼，楼上隐约传来有规律的撞击声和细碎的呻——吟，詹姆伸手从摇篮里抱出小哈利：“走喽，跟爸爸去晒太阳去喽。”

他抱着小哈利坐在大门口，用魔杖变各种形状给哈利看，父子两个除了眼睛颜色一模一样。

“鼻涕精又来了？他这个食死徒可真闲。”小天狼星从飞天扫帚上跳下来，“他一来你就坐在大门口。”

“嗯，他们在楼上，房子隔音不好，我就带着哈利出来了。”詹姆耸了耸肩，他可不想听壁角。

小天狼星拍了拍他的肩膀：“可怜的绿帽子王， 现在孩子也生了，你们打算什么结束这种关系？”

“哈利还小，需要妈妈，等他大一点吧，”詹姆轻声说，用魔杖上的火花逗得哈利咯咯笑。

“鼻涕精在你房子里睡你的老婆，你还挺平静啊？”小天狼星狭促地对詹姆眨眼。

“敢不平静吗？”詹姆撇撇嘴，“因为牢不可破的誓言，我如果做任何破坏他们关系的事情我就会死，大脚板，你是见证人在这里给我装白痴？”

“哈哈，鼻涕精不相信你，我要是他也不相信你，谁让你在霍格沃茨老去招惹莉莉，结果被人抓住了把柄，”小天狼星坐到他身边，也去逗哈利，“不过这孩子真像你，我也想要个跟我长得一模一样的孩子。”

“嘿，他可比我小时候乖多了，而且已经能骑着你上次给他买的飞天扫帚到处飞了。”詹姆满眼柔情地看着小哈利，不会走的时候就能骑扫帚，天生的魁地奇选手。

“好好养孩子吧，邓布利多被鼻涕精蛊惑的神魂颠倒，现在老鼻涕精已经是斯莱特林院长了，我怕邓布利多下一步就把校长位置给他了。”小天狼星不满地说。

“又有什么办法呢？鼻涕精现在比我们有用多了，你弟弟不也唯他马首是瞻吗？”詹姆拿出一个旧的金色飞贼逗哈利，哈利的眼睛里立刻光芒四射，严肃地沉下脸伸出小手去抓飞贼。

楼上的房间里，莉莉靠在斯内普的怀里，享受着他的温存，他们刚刚结束了一次，又累又舒服，深厚的感情给情爱增加了很多的乐趣，取悦彼此带来了极大的成就感，这是永远都玩不厌的游戏。

“莉莉，”斯内普把莉莉搂在怀里，“我好想你。”

小天狼星说的不对，他们现在都非常忙碌，一个月才能见几次面，堪比异地恋，一见面恨不得把彼此揉碎在身体里。

“我也好想你，西弗，”莉莉在他怀里蹭了蹭，抬头去轻吻他的嘴唇，“今天能在这过夜吗？我知道你明天上午没有课。”

“这个你也知道？那我明天早晨再走，邓布利多给了我到霍格莫德的临时门钥匙。”他低下头用鼻子蹭着她的，“有个好消息我还没告诉你，我跟雷古勒斯找到第一个魂器了。”

“真的？”莉莉眼睛一亮，“你们果然做到了。”

“我们斯莱特林从不做没有把握的事情，”斯内普轻笑着，“过几天邓布利多去冈特老宅，他怀疑那里也会有魂器，他想自己一个人去，我有点不放心。”

莉莉想了一会儿说：“你悄悄跟着他吧，我把詹姆的隐身衣给你，邓布利多也不是无所不能，也得有人帮他。”

“好，最近凤凰社怎么样？邓布利多现在专心找魂器，你应付得来吗？彼得有没有对你起疑心？”斯内普早已经把彼得叛变的消息告诉了莉莉，这还是个秘密，小天狼星和詹姆对彼得很有些偏袒。

“他最近很失落，可能因为我提前把麦金农夫妇转移走了，他的消息让食死徒白跑了一场，没捞到金子吧。”莉莉呵呵笑了起来。

邓布利多专注魂器之后，凤凰社现在基本就是莉莉在管理，本来邓布利多嘱意詹姆，但他好几次自作主张做了蠢事，邓布利多非常失望，之后就把大部分的事情交给了莉莉打理。

恋恋不舍地爬起来，莉莉从地上捡起她的内衣：“走吧，我们下楼去做晚饭，你知道，指望詹姆和小天狼星我们就饿死了，家养小精灵伺候惯了的大少爷怎么可能给你做饭呢？”

“怀念霍格沃茨的厨房吗？”他从后面搂住她的腰，揉捏着她的柔软，给她穿衣服捣乱。

“我只怀念有求必应屋，”她坏笑起来，那是他们上学时候的最常用的约会地点，一个学校里有这种干什么都没人打扰的地点，四巨头真是前卫又贴心。

两个人黏黏糊糊地下了楼，透过客厅的窗户看到詹姆和小天狼星带着哈利在外面玩，斯内普开始指挥着蔬菜们自己跳进水池洗澡。

“带孩子累吗？要不我给你从霍格沃茨找个家养小精灵……”斯内普低声问。

“你那个代孕坩埚已经给我省了好多事了，要不是它，我不可能三次打退食死徒，哈利怎么也有我一半血缘，我想亲手带他。你是不是不太喜欢他？”莉莉给哈利做泥糊糊一样的辅食，撒娇地撇了斯内普一眼。

“也没有，”他言不由衷地说，莉莉跟詹姆的孩子他能喜欢就见鬼了，就算这个受精卵是他亲手扔进代孕坩埚里的。

不喜欢也不能抱怨，因为这里面也有他的原因。

四年级的时候，他为了抓掠夺者的把柄，轻信了小天狼星的话，顺着打人柳进入了尖叫棚屋，如果不是詹姆不管因为什么把他半路拉了出来，他就要跟卢平那个狼人battle一番了。

从那之后，詹姆总把这件事挂在嘴上，说斯内普欠他一条命。

“他欠你命，好呀，我帮他还。”那次詹姆又堵住了斯内普拿这件事说事，莉莉从一旁钻了出来。

她拿着一张詹姆波特的信：“我在公共休息室捡到的，你父亲说你们家族的纯血遗传疾病如果不在二十岁前结婚生子，精子就会无限衰弱，今后就很难有孩子了是吗？”老波特夫妇为了生詹姆简直是用尽了一切方法。

詹姆大惊失色，伸手去抢信，被莉莉轻松地闪开了，她躲在斯内普身后，伸出脑袋：“我还一个命给你，还个孩子给你，你以后再也不许提这件事，我们两清了。当然如果你毕业之前能找到女孩跟你结婚，那就算了。”

“莉莉！”斯内普不满地叫，莉莉不理他，她有自己的主意。

事实上詹姆果然到毕业都没找到能结婚的女朋友，他们这种永远长不大的男孩子，谈谈恋爱可以，结婚可是万万不合适，霍格沃茨的女孩子都精明的很。（当然，莉莉的推波助澜传闲话也功不可没）

毕业后，詹姆眼看二十岁的红线越来越近，家里给他找了个乡下的表妹，逼的越来越紧，他万般无奈只能接受了斯内普的“牢不可破的誓言”，跟莉莉假结婚了。他坚决不要娶乡下的纯血表妹，那姑娘姓卡罗，是个驼背。

斯内普光速做出了“代孕坩埚”，把莉莉和詹姆的细胞扔了进去。十个月后，哈利出生了。

坩埚辛辛苦苦孕育哈利的时候，莉莉带着的凤凰社跟食死徒战斗的风生水起，他们并没有被食死徒杀的躲躲藏藏，因为有斯内普这个卧底。

斯内普早就给他跟莉莉的未来铺好了道路，他改良了狼/毒/药剂，博取了伏地魔的信任，他又跟十六岁就加入了食死徒，现在已经对伏地魔起了疑心的雷古勒斯结盟，开始研究伏地魔的弱点。

在伏地魔把笔记本交给卢修斯之时，卢修斯跟斯内普吐槽——老大赏了他一个破笔记本。斯内普立刻把这件事告诉了雷古勒斯，聪明又博学的雷古勒斯立刻起了疑心。

“这是我们的筹码，可以合作吗？”斯内普坐在邓布利多的办公室里，交上了求职信。邓布利多对他半信半疑，但莉莉来给他做保证，说他一直是她的卧底，而且他们一直深深相爱。

听到莉莉的讲述，看到两只一模一样的守护神，邓布利多感动的热泪盈眶，接受了斯内普的求职。

此时，同时来求职的特里劳妮做出了预言。

“我们要抓紧时间销毁魂器，抢在神秘人对纳威下手前，我想这是一个杀死他的机会。”斯内普跟邓布利多说。

毕竟哈利还在坩埚里，晚捞出来一天，他就是八月出生了。

斯内普带着雷古勒斯在暗地里战斗，莉莉带领着凤凰社在明面里战斗，老伏腹背受敌，他输定了 。

吃完晚饭，命令詹姆和小天狼星去洗碗，莉莉拉着斯内普去花园里看月亮。

“什么时候战争能结束呢？”她靠在他肩膀上说。

“很快了，好几个魂器的位置我们已经有眉目了。”他轻轻地捏着她的手。

屋子里传来碟子摔碎的声音，詹姆和小天狼星变了一大堆肥皂泡逗哈利，结果哈利吸进去一个泡泡，差点窒息。

莉莉进屋大发雌威把两人骂了一通，抱着哈利出来了。

“哦，西弗，看看你的脸，我不会因为哈利就减少对你的爱的，快来吻我一下。”莉莉笑着捏过他的脸亲了上去，“等战争结束了，我们就结婚吧。”

“我现在就想刷干净代孕坩埚……”他想要他们两个的小孩。

“你有我，不需要代孕坩埚，我们的孩子，我当然要亲自来。”她笑着靠在他肩膀上，美好的未来一定会来的。

晚上，把哈利的小摇篮搬到一楼詹姆的卧室里，莉莉拉着斯内普上楼了：“你上次带来的那个沐浴液，巧克力味的那个，我好喜欢，我们这次一起用好不好？”她轻快地跟他咬耳朵。

“你们俩控制一下啊，我可不想半夜醒了头顶上的吊灯还在一直摇！”詹姆酸溜溜地大叫。

“这我们可控制不了，”莉莉大声说，“你还是赶紧找个靠谱的太太吧，脱衣舞夜店里那些喊着爱你的女人可不是真的爱你，只是消费你而已。”

“切，这个我也知道，”詹姆闷闷不乐地说：“三番两次拿我当幌子，干的不是人事，我也恶心她们呢。”


End file.
